The present subject matter relates generally to a baseball swing training device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a baseball swing training device for teaching back foot pivot technique.
In baseball, swing mechanics are the foundation of a player's skill set. A player may improve his or her game by consistently practicing proper swing mechanics. A training aid can improve a player's swing mechanics when the aid guides the player to practice consistently correct mechanics.
Swing mechanics are engrained into a player's muscle memory through repetition of the movements used during the swing. Accordingly, the more closely the training aid simulates or accommodates natural swing conditions, the more effective it may be building muscle memory.
The rear pivot foot is critical to the baseball swing. At the moment of impact in the swing, the rear foot braces the player against the force of the ball. When the rear foot is pivoted to a proper position, the player is able to impart a more forceful hit. Either under-pivoting or over-pivoting reduces the player's ability to impart his or her full strength into the ball.
Accordingly, a need exists for a baseball swing training device that teaches the user back foot pivot technique without interrupting the player's swing.